My lost son
by Dumai
Summary: Niklaus had once saved the life of Marcellus. Since that moment he felt like a father for him – but Elijah did as well. The younger Original didn't appreciate it that Elijah was spending so much time with the former slave boy. The conflict between the two brothers is sooner or later going to escalate – the beautiful lady who is catching the eye of both brothers only speeds that up.


_Aloha lovely TO fans!_

_Again something which came to my mind - especiall after epsiode 2x15._

_It would be nice if you would tell me what you think so I can see if you are interested in that story :)_

_Please apologize my appearing mistakes (as always) - English isnt my first langauge._

_Enjoy &amp; take care!_

_Dumai_

* * *

**_Prolog: Jealousy_**

* * *

_Extended summary:_

_The moment Niklaus had saved Marcellus from his future cruel life as a slave he had felt like a father for that boy – but Elijah had as well. Elijah knew that the brave little boy was the only one who was able to help his brother because he had experienced the same – they both used to have a father who hadn't loved them. Even though Elijah never intended to let Nik feel like that the younger Original feels jealous about the high amount of time which Elijah is spending with Marcellus. This conflict is going to escalate sooner or later and as a young and very beautiful woman is catching the eye of both brothers this said conflict isn't avoidable any longer. She is driving a wedge between Klaus and Elijah like Tatia did all those centuries ago…_

* * *

_4__th__ of August, 1822_

_The brave Marcellus is now living for two years together with me and my siblings. At first he had been kind of shy but now he's again full of life and he's so eager to learn new things. It's incredible how fast he's improving his knowledge and how hard he's trying to integrate himself into our family. It's obvious that Marcellus is very thankful that my brother Niklaus had saved his life and that he had invited him to the Mikaelson family. I and Rebekah had welcomed him warmly. This young boy had suffered a lot under the rage of his father – like Niklaus did. It seems like Marcellus is able to get through to Klaus and that this former slave is the first person ever who seems to understand him because he had experienced exactly the same. Niklaus had always been the one in our family who had been gone through hell – same as Marcellus. I can't even put it into words how happy I am that he finally found someone who is able to help him in some way and who is easing his pain which he is still feeling about the past. That our father had been so bad to Niklaus is still afflicting him. _

_Marcellus is a very intelligent boy even though he is a former slave. I love to teach him all those new things which he obviously appreciates – he's smiling and laughing a lot lately. He didn't use to do that two years ago. I am spending a lot of time with him. Right now we are living in peace and without any problems and due to our new family member it feels again like some kind of normal life – like it used to be as we had still been humans. Marcellus is like a child to me – the one which I am never going to have. I am very thankful for that and I am so proud of him. I still can't believe it that Niklaus saved Marcellus who is now brining such a bright light into the Mikaelson family. This brave former slave is my hero for that – even without his knowledge. _

_Even Rebekah has already nearly forgiven Niklaus for killing the son of the governor a while ago. Probably everything should be alright but still there is something about my brother which confuses me. For a few months now he's acting weirdly as soon as he's seeing me while teaching little Marcellus. I don't know what it is but due to the expression in his eyes every time he walks in I am sure that there's something which bothers him. Perhaps I should…_

Elijah stopped writing the moment his brother Niklaus walked in. He didn't look well and it was easy to notice that he was upset about something – like he used to be quite often lately.

"Oh! I am disturbing you by writing your diary, my dear brother. I do apologize for my intrusion", he said while smiling mockingly at him. Elijah perfectly knew that his temperamental brother didn't like it that he was still writing diary. Klaus always said that this was nonsense and a waste of time.

"You are not intruding, brother. Please, have a seat", Elijah offered politely and acted like he hadn't heard that special amused undertone in the voice of Niklaus.

The older Original leaned back, closed his diary and laid down his pen. Even though Klaus didn't appreciate it that he was still writing diary – which he used to do for centuries now – he had always loved to do it. It was really helping him to think about all the things which happened lately and how to solve the problems which appeared from time to time. That had always been a nice method for Elijah to collect his thoughts.

Finally Niklaus moved and really sat down right in front of Elijah's desk in his study. Even though he had asked him for that he hadn't expected him to do that – normally he would never do something which he asked him for. Even if it was something harmless like that. Just to resist him. Klaus didn't like it to be ordered around – which Elijah wasn't doing after all but his brother just did get it wrong every time.  
The moment Elijah looked at him again – this time more closely – his slight smile was gone within a second and he suddenly frowned. There was something at the left cheek of his brother which was suspicious and he immediately knew that it wasn't something good.

"What have you done, Niklaus?", Elijah asked – his voice now cold as ice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about", the younger Original answered and the mischievous smile at his lips only grew. He definitely wanted to play one of his sadistic games with him again. Klaus loved to do that as often as possible for a while already.

"Stop teasing me, Klaus! Is that blood at your cheek?", Elijah hissed angrily while getting to his feet and glaring disappointedly at him.

"Oh, you are right! Seems like I have missed a drop of that delicious meal", Niklaus told him provokingly, leaned forward to grab Elijah's handkerchief from his breast pocket and removed the blood. "Better now?", he continued teasing and threw the former pearly-white cloth at Elijah's desk. "Come on! Don't look that surprised, noble brother. That bloody coachman deserved it", Klaus added a few moments later and started laughing due to the drastic change of Elijah's facial expression.

"How often have I already told you that you can't just walk around and kill people without any reason! We are going to be in big danger if you are continuing your ridiculous killing spree and I can't even think of a reason why you are doing that, Niklaus. _He_ is going to find us! Don't you get that? We are just getting started to finally live in peace for at least a few more years but if you continue with…", Elijah tried his best to talk some sense back into his brother – always paying attention to stay as calm as possible while speaking – but he interrupted him harshly.

"Blah, blah, blah! Why are you always such a boring person, Elijah? You have always been. Don't you think it's time for some fun? Besides that guy really deserved it! He just hadn't been able to treat his horses correctly. He was beating them all the time", Klaus explained as he got back up to his feet.

"Niklaus, that's no reason for _killing_ a person at all! Why can't you just…"

"He is not going to find us only because of a dead body now and then", the blonde Original interrupted him again quickly as he turned around to Elijah and just nodded in the direction of the door. "You should come with me now. That's why I am here actually – not because I am interested in your so typical telling-off."

"What are you talking about?", Elijah wanted to know – his arms skeptically crossed right in front of his chest.

"Let me show it to you. There is someone who needs our attention now", Klaus said mysteriously and left the room without any further explanation. Elijah only sighed and started following him a few seconds later.

The moment Elijah exited the house – Niklaus right in front of him – he immediately stopped his movements. His eyes widened again and he perfectly knew that there was something about the woman crouching at the dirty ground which didn't mean anything good.

"What have you done?", Elijah asked his brother again as he inspected the quietly crying young lady. Her dress was covered with mud. The long raven-black hair was a mess and her whole body was shaking.

"I guess she's the daughter of that guy", Klaus simply answered while nodding in the direction of the horse buggy which Elijah noticed just yet.

"You have brought him here? Are you insane?", the older Original hissed but he didn't wait for his answer and took slow careful steps towards the woman at the ground. Klaus just shrugged and smiled devilishly at him. Elijah sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"Good evening, my lady. I do apologize for the bad behavior of my younger brother. May I help you?", Elijah wanted now to know – politely as always – as he kneeled next to her. He didn't care about ruining his expensive clothes he just wanted to help that poor woman. Elijah put off his long coat and wrapped it around the small shoulders of her. She didn't move – not even an inch – and didn't reply. The woman was obviously in some kind of shock.

"Well done, Niklaus", Elijah said angrily but he didn't stop looking at the woman right in front of him worriedly.

"She's very beautiful, don't you think?"

"Don't tell me you brought her here because of those pervert thoughts of yours which you are having sometimes", Elijah said gloomily – his voice filled with disbelief as he looked finally back at his brother.

"Well, I thought that you are perhaps already bored by your little witch so there you go. After all… Wait, what was her name again? Celeste? Anyway, after all Celeste is just one of your whores, isn't she?", Klaus tried further to provoke his older brother – successfully.

"Don't you dare to call her that way ever again, _brother_", Elijah answered – his voice not as calm as he had tried so hardly. He just hated it too much if Klaus was talking in that way about Celeste. "She saw everything, didn't she?", the elder Original tried to change the subject again.

"No, she was inside while her seemingly father was outside. I even have no idea why he was driving his own daughter around. Well, anyway if you are not interested leave her to me", the blonde Original offered and tried to get closer to Elijah but he immediately got back to his feet and planted himself in front of his brother.

"You won't touch her, do you hear me?", he pointed out threateningly. "Marcellus! Please come over here!", Elijah called for the boy which was lurking in the shadows of a tree right next to their home. He was doing something like that quite often and he always thought that he could trick them even though he knew that they were vampires with a perfect hearing.

"Oh, I see! You are commanding your little servant around again. You are such a party killer, Elijah."

„Ah, there you are. Please take care of her and bring her inside – take her to my room. Thank you", Elijah asked Marcellus as soon as he had made his was next to him – a disappointed look at his face due to the fact that they had sensed him again but he nodded submissively. As soon as Elijah had helped the young lady back to her feet again Marcellus was leading her inside and within a few seconds the both brothers were alone again.

"It seems like Celeste doesn't mean that much to you lately as you are commanding Marcellus to bring the girl to your room, Elijah", Klaus teased him while putting an arm around the broad shoulders of his older brother – which he refused immediately by moving harshly away from him.

"Just stop behaving like an idiot", he hissed again – his normally so perfect self-control was more and more slipping away. "Why are you doing that? Why are you so eager to ruin everything we have built up here? If I wouldn't know it better I would say that you _want_ our father to find us", Elijah denunciated Klaus.

"You perfectly know that this isn't true! How can you dare to even think something like that?", Klaus yelled back at him – his eyes burning like fire as Elijah looked back into them. "Don't act like you wouldn't know what this is all about!"

"Well, I don't. Enlighten me, Niklaus", Elijah answered only a few seconds later while crossing his arms in front of his chest. He really had no clue what he was talking about but due to the now extremely changing facial expression which Klaus didn't reveal to them very often it had to be something quite serious.

"You are a bloody fool if you don't know that yet, Elijah. Well, I am going to spirit that guy off and you should finally take care of the delicious woman inside. If you don't I am going to do that", Niklaus replied through clenched teeth.

"Just bring him behind our house. I am sure his daughter would like to bury him. Just get rid of the horse buggy", Elijah replied – ignoring the allusion of the younger one – whereupon Niklaus simply nodded while he just walked away and left his brother behind.

Elijah frowned while looking after his temperamental brother. He had a bad suspicion about the thing he had talked about but Elijah wasn't sure about that yet. First of all he had to take care of the poor woman who seemingly had just lost her father so he made his way inside. Hopefully Klaus would do his best to treat the dead body as good as possible but of course he knew that it would have been better if he would have just done it by himself – but right now that poor woman was more important to him.

The moment Elijah arrived in front of his door he met Marcellus who was right now closing the door to his private room quietly. Due to the look on the face of the young boy it was obvious that he was not sure what to think about the latest events.

"How is she?", the Original asked – his voice not much more than a low whisper.

"I think she's alright but she isn't talking a lot", Marcellus answered while trying as well not to be too loud. Elijah nodded and tried to smile even though that wasn't very convincing at all.

"Thank you for your help. You should continue with Shakespeare. I am going to take care of her now. Oh, and please don't try to eavesdrop ever again. It's not nice to do something like that and you perfectly know that Klaus hates that", Elijah told the brave boy.

"I am sorry, Elijah. I promise that I won't do that again", he replied but he didn't leave yet.

„I am going to join you as soon as I am finished here, Marcellus", the vampire added and wanted to open the door to his room as Marcellus stopped him.

"Wait, Elijah. There's something you should know about that woman", he said and Elijah immediately stopped his movements.

"What?"

"Well… I don't know how but she knows it", Marcellus explained but Elijah only frowned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about", the Original confessed but he didn't stop searching in the eyes of the boy for the answer.

"She knows _wha_t you are. She warned me and tried to convince me that I should better leave because you are going to kill me", the boy announced and Elijah could feel how his whole body tensed automatically before he took a deep breath – still he didn't say a word.

"Klaus killed him, didn't he?", Marcellus now wanted to know which was the point at which Elijah wasn't able to look any longer into his eyes.

"Yes, he did. I am going to deal with that. Just continue with your studies, Marcellus. Please go now", Elijah ordered and after short hesitation he finally left.

As soon as he had left Elijah sighed. He knew that Marcellus wasn't judging him or his family for the things they were doing because of their true nature – but that was actually the thing which Elijah was afraid of. Marcellus accepted their vampirism without any hesitation – because Niklaus had saved his life. Hopefully the brave boy would someday understand that it wasn't something good to be a vampire. Elijah would never allow neither Niklaus nor Rebekah to turn that boy. For that he was just too innocent and pure and he didn't deserve that – even though it was his wish since the day he had learned the truth about the Mikaelson family. Even if Marcellus wouldn't rethink his decision Elijah would stop everyone from turning him because the boy had no idea what he was wishing to become.

As soon as he was able to get back to earth Elijah finally opened the door and entered his room.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think :) That would make me really happy!_


End file.
